


Current Affairs (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mollcroft, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Parfois on ne sait pas ce qu'on ressent pour quelqu'un tant qu'il n'est pas là.





	Current Affairs (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Current Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387909) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> Salut! Voici la traduction de "Current Affairs" de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Tout le mérite lui revient.  
> Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à la traductrice.  
> Bonne lecture x

Passant de son laboratoire à son bureau Molly lança un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur : 16h10.

\- Où est ton frère ? Fronçant les sourcils, Molly scanna la pièce tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Sherlock.

Assis dans son laboratoire préféré Sherlock répondit :

\- Comment le saurais-je Je ne suis pas la babysitter de mon frère.

\- Parce que chaque jeudi il est ici à te hurler dessus. D'habitude je dois supporter au moins 45 minutes de commentaires désobligeants avant que l'un d'entre vous ne sorte en trombe. Où est-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je manque mes réprimandes hebdomadaires ?

Les yeux de Sherlock se levèrent pour regarder Molly. Elle se tenait debout à côté de lui, serrant un dossier contre sa poitrine tout en se dandinant nerveusement sur ses pieds. Le front de Sherlock se fronça.

\- Cette soudaine inquiétude au sujet de Mycroft n'a aucun sens Molly.

\- C'est juste... As-tu vu les informations ? Tellement de choses effrayantes arrivent. Je veux dire, il y avait un réunion du Cabinet aujourd'hui et le Parlement est rappelé demain...

\- Molly. Je suis occupé. Où veux-tu en venir ? Je suis sûr que Mycroft est impliqué, comme tu l'as dit si éloquemment dans ces « choses effrayantes », alors quoi ?

Bougeant nerveusement Molly regarda le sol.

\- Ça doit être dur. Avoir à prendre toutes sortes de décisions pour le pays. Je voulais juste lui faire savoir que je pensais à lui et que je lui souhaitais bonne chance avec tout ça.

Son attention portée au microscope, Sherlock soupira fortement.

\- Appelle le toi-même. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas être ma seule connaissance qui n'a pas son numéro privé. Et puisque tu es debout, un café avec trois sucres.

**** Plus tard cette nuit après diner, alors qu'elle était assise sur son canapé, Molly trouva finalement le courage d'envoyer un texto à Mycroft.

Pas de réponse.

Avec son pyjama, après s'être brossée les dents, avant de s'installer pour lire, Molly envoya un second message.

Pas de réponse.

Il fut difficile pour Molly de s'endormir cette nuit- là.

Se réveillant le matin suivant, la première chose que fit Molly fut de regarder son portable.

Aucun texto n'était arrivé dans la nuit. Pas d'appels manqués.

Molly lâcha un profond soupir avant de sortir du lit.

****#####** **

Heureusement, la morgue fut extrêmement animée ce jour -là ce qui fit oublier à Molly l'état actuel du monde et le fait qu'un certain membre du Gouvernement Britannique ne répondait pas à ses messages.

******#####**** **

Après sa journée longue et exténuante Molly se tenait dans sa douche, l'eau chaude soulageait les nœuds dans ses épaules. Alors que les souvenirs de la journée disparaissaient... Les pensées de ses textos non répondus réapparurent.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'énervait. Comment Mycroft osait-il l'ignorer ? Elle essayait juste d'être gentille avec lui.

Molly resta au milieu de sa chambre. Toujours trempée de sa douche, elle faisait une petite flaque d'eau sur le sol. La serviette qu'elle avait drapé sous ses bras à la hâte n'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle réussit malgré les gouttes d'eau à attraper son téléphone pour envoyer à nouveau un texto à Mycroft.

Pas de réponse.

Elle était maintenant furieuse.

Molly envoya un autre message – juste pour être sûr que Mycroft sache exactement comment elle se sentait.

******#####**** **

Après quatre jours de colère Molly fut soudainement envahie par la peur que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Mardi soir, elle s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, se sentant glacée et tremblante alors qu'elle fixait son portable. Elle devrait sûrement appeler quelqu'un pour prévenir que Mycroft n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis près d'une semaine. Mais qui ? Molly alla même jusqu'à chercher sur Google le numéro du standard de Buckingham Palace. C'était peu probable mais c'était l'endroit le plus évident par où commencer.

Finalement, Molly n'appela pas Buckingham. Après avoir envoyée deux textos suppliant à Mycroft, Molly se coucha tôt et s'endormit en pleurant.

****#####****   

Il faisait sombre depuis un certain temps lorsque la voiture de Mycroft sortie du parking souterrain pour commencer le voyage de retour à Londres.

Mycroft et Anthea étaient à leurs places habituelles sur la banquette arrière.

La dernière semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Mycroft. Des décisions difficiles avaient été prise et trop souvent par lui.

Il fut content que l'heure soit avancée. L'obscurité lui donna l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas ouvrir son porte- documents et étudier plus de photos de missions de reconnaissance. Il lui restait presque trois heures avant d'arriver à son pied à terre à Whitehall. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de dormir.

Soupirant, Mycroft pencha la tête sur la gauche pour regarder la campagne sombre s'évanouir. Il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait la moindre idée des efforts qu'il avait déployé ces derniers jours pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Non. Personne ne savait. Il était un homme invisible dans la vraie vie.

Le sommeil lui tomba dessus. Le dernier son qu'entendit Mycroft fut Anthea taper vigoureusement sur son portable.

******#####**** **

Alors que sa voiture traversait Swindon, Mycroft fut réveillé en sursaut par le sons de six textos. Il jeta un regard à Anthea qui sembla aussi alarmée qu'il l'était.

Considérant l'état actuel des affaires politiques ça pouvait seulement être de mauvaises nouvelles.

Anthea regarda Mycroft sortir son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Un petit « Oh » échappa de ses lèvres quand Mycroft finit de lire les messages. La légère lueur artificielle du téléphone permis à Anthea de voir l'expression de pur choc sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Anthea avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je dois à quelqu'un un appel.

Mycroft avait déjà porté le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Monsieur savez-vous quelle heure il est ?

Mycroft leva sa main pour faire taire Anthea. L'heure n'avait aucune importance pour la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

******#####**** **

Molly tendit le bras vers son portable à côté de son lit sans être totalement réveillée. Appelez ça une habitude de médecin.

\- Um. Bonjour. Molly Hooper à l'appareil ?

Molly avait seulement ouvert un œil pour voir le réveil sur sa table de nuit : 1h36.

\- Molly. C'est Mycroft.

Molly lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oh Dieu merci. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Mycroft avait oublié que les médecins, en général, sont capable de passer de l'état de sommeil complet à un état totalement conscient et éveillé beaucoup plus rapidement que les fonctionnaires de carrière dont il était généralement entouré dans sa vie quotidienne.

La connaissance c'est le pouvoir et négliger cette minuscule mais vitale information amena Mycroft à commettre une erreur tactique.

Son plan était simple. L'appel serait court. Il ne réveillerait Molly qu'à moitié d'un profond sommeil. Dans le brouillard du sommeil, Molly s'apercevrait vaguement que Mycroft était vivant et en bonne santé. Comme Molly somnolerait encore il lui aurait souhaité rapidement une bonne nuit. Cela l'apaiserait pour le moment. Elle oublierait tout ça d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et les textos... Mycroft était sûr que Molly les ressentirait comme six moments de faiblesse et en tant que gentleman il n'en parlerait jamais plus.

Les plaisanteries d'introduction de la conversation étant maintenant terminées, Molly était rapidement passée à des sujets plus urgents.

Anthea pouvait entendre plutôt clairement le ton dur dans la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone de Mycroft. Sans avertissement, Molly s'était lancée dans la plus importante réprimande que Mycroft Holmes avait subit depuis qu'il avait cessé de téléphoner à sa mère.

A l'arrière de la voiture de Mycroft, éclairée seulement par la lueur des téléphones, Anthea vit la bouche de Mycroft s'ouvrir comme s'il allait parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Il était difficile de dire s'il ne pouvait pas en placer une ou s'il pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre.

\- ... J'ai même googler le numéro de Buckingham... C'est juste... Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi... C'est juste... J'étais tellement inquiète.

Molly prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration.

\- Tu as fini?

Un petit "Oui" sortit du téléphone.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas que ma présence avait été remarqué et je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que mon absence cause une telle détresse. Je dois sincèrement te présenter mes excuses.

Anthea l'observa tandis que Mycroft grattait des morceaux invisibles de peluches sur le genou droit de son pantalon.

\- Ton inquiétude pour mon bien être est inattendue, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine Mycroft sentit une étincelle de chaleur s'enflammer, mais pas malvenu.

Mycroft dit les trois derniers mots en silence avec les yeux fermés.

\- Mycroft ? Tu es toujours là ? Tu es devenu silencieux.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus.

\- Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas été offensé, mais je suis plutôt touché par ton inquiétude.

Molly entendit Mycroft avaler difficilement sa salive et prendre un profonde inspiration, donnant une légère pause dans la conversation.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait diner ensemble ce soir. Il y a un petit endroit à Whitehall. Étant donné la situation actuelle des affaires tu auras besoin d'une autorisation de sécurité pour entrer. Anthea t'appellera plus tard dans la journée pour tout arranger.

Allongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre Molly sourit à elle-même tandis qu'elle imaginait Anthea taper ce texte sur son téléphone et le tendre à Mycroft pour qu'il le lise.

En fait, c'était exactement ce qui se passait à l'arrière de la voiture noire qui filait en direction de Londres.

\- Oui. J'aimerais bien.

Molly ne put retenir un bâillement.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé savoir que tu vas bien. Maintenant j'ai besoin de me rendormir. Je dois travailler aujourd'hui. On se voit plus tard. Bonne nuit Mycroft.

\- Bonne nuit Molly.

La voiture fut à nouveau dans le noir. Regardant par la fenêtre la nuit, Mycroft ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former aux coins de sa bouche. Quelqu'un là dehors s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas là. Un autre être humain s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Anthea, dit Mycroft à voix basse. Je ne peux pas aller diner.

\- Monsieur, quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Je peux réorganiser votre emploi du temps.

\- Programme un déjeuner. Je ne peux pas attendre si longtemps avant de la voir.

**~ THE END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On peut dire que la situation colle bien avec le contexte politique actuel et ce fond bien dans le paysage. Impatience ne semble pas rimer avec Mycroft Holmes... x
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx


End file.
